Pink flames are terrifying
by Proud Queen of pointlessness
Summary: Mato and her friend's start going to True Cross Academy, someone's out for Mato, and Yuu did something stupid with the chemistry equipment and made all the exorcists freak out. Again.
1. Chapter 1

Mato looked around her, everything was on fire. Blue fire. She didn't know what happened but the only plausible explanation was that Black Rock Shooter went nuts.

Until she saw Black Rock Shooter completely calm. "Hey, who's got you mad?" asked Mato.

"No one. This is not my doing." said Black Rock Shooter. "If it's not you, who is it?" asked Mato.

"Someone in your future. That person will love and cherish you. However, returning these sentiments will result in great heartache and sadness for both of you." said Black Rock Shooter.

"This is… my future?" asked Mato. "Your future is what you make it, Mato Kuroi. But the meeting with this individual is an inevitability. What will you do?" asked Black Rock Shooter.

"I don't know. I just don't know. I'm scared but, you said this person loves me, right?" said Mato.

"This person does not love you now. But the individual in question will grow to. I will come back at a better time. A time when you have your answer." said Black Rock Shooter.

"Stop being all...! All… Dammit was was the word I was looking for?" Mato complained

Then she woke up. And punched her pillow to smithereens.

It was only after that she looked at the calendar. It was the day she was leaving for True Cross Academy for her first year of high school on a basketball scholarship (no one knew those even existed). And she hadn't packed.

She scrambled to get everything packed, and ran downstairs to find her mother making breakfast.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me up?! It's the day I have to leave, and I had to leave hours ago!" asked Mato. Her mother gave her a confused look before slapping her forehead.

"You're helpless. You're leaving at eight pm not am. It's ten now." said Mato's mom. Mato stared at her with a deer-in-the-headlights expression.

She then trudged to the couch and proceeded to pass out onto it. Mato's mom sighed, thinking once again that her daughter was totally helpless.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of waiting and Hiro's annoying gushing about a new video game coming out, Mato finally got on the train with her friend's.

"We're on our way to a new adventure, people! And that was the cheesiest thing I have ever said." said Yuu.

"Well, high school is pretty cheesy, all this crap about it being the best years of our lives, falling in love like idiots, have our hearts broken and soon we'll all be victims of the category five hurricane of adulthood." said Kagari.

"Since Mato's stupidest out of all of us, she'll probably fall hard!" said Yuu.

"Shut it, Yuu! My true love is basketball anyway so no heartbreak there." said Mato.

"This is why you're gonna stay single forever and grow up old and alone." said Yuu. "Hey!" Mato snapped.

"You should stop picking on her, Yuu." said Yomi. "Yeah! Plus I was visited by Black Rock Shooter and she told me that I am gonna meet someone who will love me." said Mato.

"Doubt it." said Yuu. "Hate to rain on your parade, but Black Rock Shooter couldn't possibly know that." said Kagari.

"Yoda! That's the word I was looking for!" Mato yelled. Everyone flinched at her volume.

"Yoda…? I give up." said Yomi.

Meanwhile.

Saya Irino was getting ready for another year of listening to people's problems when she got a phone call.

"Irino residence." said Saya.

"Why hello, Saya, it's me, Mephisto. I'm calling to ask you about one of my new students." said Mephisto.

"It's been a while, so who do you need to talk about?" asked Saya.

"One of them is a Mato Kuroi. Is this the same one who went missing for three days in her first year of middle school?" asked Mephisto. Saya thought heart stopped for a second.

"Yes she is, and she's the same one who I told you about, Black Rock Shooter's human counterpart. The one who went comatose for three days when she got trapped in the other world." said Saya.

"I see. Then there's a problem. Big time." said Mephisto. "Her link to the other world has weakened, she doesn't have the dreams nearly as often." said Saya.

"No. I'm talking about something else. White Rock Shooter is back." said Mephisto. "Oh… this can't be happening." said Saya.

Saya remembered Strength told her about White Rock Shooter. She was the exact opposite of Black Rock Shooter.

No one knew how she came to be, she had many theories; like Black Rock Shooter was too powerful for Mato and needed balance, or that White Rock Shooter was her sister or something.

But while Black Rock Shooter's duty was to keep Mato safe and happy, White Rock Shooter's was to destroy her or make her miserable, whichever came first.

"Calm down, all we need is for her to be happy, as long as she's happy, White Rock Shooter can't touch her." said Saya.

"You have a point, but she's a teenage girl. Teenage girls like trying to kill each other with gossip. I can't control them." said Mephisto.

"I know." said Saya.

The next day.

Mato was late for the opening ceremonies for True Cross Academy. As she ran, she wasn't paying attention, and ran into another person.

"Sorry!" yelled Mato. She helped him gather the stuff he dropped. She got a good look at him, he had navy hair, almost black, blue eyes, and the weirdest pointy ears and fangs.

"Are you a vampire?" asked Mato.

"What?" he asked. "Sorry stupid question, you have pointy teeth so my mind went to vampire." said Mato, rubbing he back of her head.

"I'm not a vampire." said the guy. "Good! Because, y'know, vampires. Yeah." said Mato.

"My name's Rin by the way. Rin Okumura." said Rin. "Oh, I'm Mato Kuroi." Mato smiled.

"Oh crap, we're late!" Rin and Mato exclaimed, running to the school. Much to his surprise, Mato was keeping pace with him.

Once they made it, they realized that their clocks were off by an hour. They were an hour early. Both sighed, it was gonna be a long day.

"Does this fall under the first bad occurance in Murphy's Law?!" Mato thought out loud. "What the hell is Murphy's Law?" asked Rin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mato was in a room with Kagari, Yuu, and Yomi, but they were study madwoman. Mato preferred to spend her free time dong more refined things, like looking at LOLcats.

Procrastination is a little monster isn't it?

She decided that she wanted something sweet so she went off to the supermarket to buy whatever sweet stuff she could find in her price range.

While she was there, she happened to run in to Rin, not literally this time. They ended up chatting and walking home together.

"So, you cook dinner and make lunches at your dorm? That's so awesome!" Mato gushed. Rin blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal." said Rin. "I think it is, I can't cook to save my life." said Mato.

"So, what kind of extra-curricular are you signing up for? They are kinda mandatory." asked Rin. "Basketball team! What about you, Okumura?" asked Mato.

"Oh, well if I tell you, you can't laugh." said Rin. Mato nodded.

"The school has an exorcism program, so I'm in that to become an exorcist." said Rin. Mato was silent for a moment.

"Like Paranormal Activity?" asked Mato. "Not exactly, we can also fight against demon's with swords, guns, and other demon's too! Sorta like Pokémon." said Rin.

"That is so awesome! You're seriously an exorcist?" asked Mato. "In training, but I'm aiming to be Paladin, the best exorcist in the world." said Rin.

"That's awesome! If I wasn't in basketball I'd so join in!" Mato gushed.

"Well, what time does basketball practice end?" asked Rin. "About five-thirty." said Mato.

"That's when Cram School ends, so how about we meet at that fountain in the courtyard and walk home together? I can tell you about the exorcism stuff and you could tell me about basketball stuff." Rin suggested.

"Sure! Great idea, Okumura!" said Mato, grinning ear to ear. Finally they made it to Mato's dorm.

"Well, see you later, Kuroi!" said Rin. "Mato!" yelled Mato.

"What?" asked Rin.

"Just call me Mato!" said Mato. "Then you call me Rin." said Rin. Mato smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Rin!" said Mato, a big smile on her face.

That night.

Mato stood in this strange place. It seemed to be made of diamonds, it would be pretty if it wasn't so freaking bright.

"Mato Kuroi. How nice of your dreams to lead you here." said a girl. She looked like Black Rock Shooter, but her hair was white and her outfit was too. Her eyes were bright pink.

"Who are you?" asked Mato. A cheshire cat-like grin appeared on her face.

"The end of you, my dear." said the girl. Her eye flame ignited and Mato found the tip of a scythe at her throat.

At that point, she bolted upright. She looked around, it was six in the morning, and the sun was just coming out from behind the buildings.

Under any other circumstances she would go back to sleep, but now she was too scared to sleep. She hugged her legs and buried her face in her knees, waiting for the sun to chase away the dark.

Mephisto lounged in his chair a few feet away from the girls' dorm. He took a sip from his cup of tea and sighed.

"So, it's already begun." 


	3. Chapter 3

Yuu, Yomi, and Kagari were walking home from their extra-curricular activities when Yomi noticed something.

"Is that a boy walking with Mato?" asked Yomi. Kagari and Yuu snapped their heads over to the direction Yomi was looking in with a deer-in-the-headlights expression.

Suddenly, Yuu and Kagari dived into a bush, pulling Yomi in with them.

"Who is that?" asked Yuu. "I think his name is Rin Okumura, you know, that popular guy's twin brother?" said Kagari.

"Ooh. They seem to be having a lively conversation." Yuu sang.

"He's cute too. So this is who she's been walking home with for the last few weeks." Kagari mused. "Why are we in a bush?" asked Yomi.

Once Rin and Mato were out of earshot, they finally came out.

"Fifty says they start dating!" Yuu declared. "Twenty says they remain oblivious idiots and never tell each other their real feelings." said Kagari.

"You gonna bet, Yomi?" asked Kagari. "Give me three days, I don't count my chickens before they hatch." said Yomi, before walking off.

"She takes these betting pools way to seriously." said Yuu. "Tell me about it." said Kagari.

Yomi Takanashi's log

I have begun my research into the possibility of romance between Rin Okumura and my best friend Mato Kuroi.

I'm calling it Project Cliché.

Why am I doing this? Because my possession of Kagari Izuriha and Yuu Koutari's money depends on it.

In other news, I should probably find a new hobby. Gambling isn't the best.

Day One:

6:00 AM: Mato had nightmares again, she states that it's "All good"

7:00 AM: Mato barely makes it to homeroom, ran with Okumura again.

12:00 PM: Mato is impressed with Okumura's bento, he offers to make her one tomorrow, an offer she happily accepts.

5:30 PM: Mato and Okumura walk home together, they seem to be having a lively conversation, Okumura makes Mato laugh many times. They exchange phone numbers.

10:00 PM: Mato is already asleep, as I catalog this information, Yuu tells me to get a life. I promptly karate chop her head.

Day Two:

6:00 AM, 7:00 AM: see Day One.

12:00 PM: Mato receives her bento from Okumura, they eat together and Mato compliments his cooking skills. Yuu, Kagari, and I watch from a bush. I think I swallowed a leaf, or a bug.

5:30 PM: Okumura and Mato walk home together. Okumura is covered in bandages. He claims to have 'combat training' and had to fight against someone named Shura. Mato expresses concern, but Okumura ruffles her hair and says he's fine. Mato protests his actions.

7:00 PM: Mato is texting Okumura and is laughing quite a lot. Yuu and Kagari tease her about him, to which Mato blushes and says they're just friend's.

Day Three:

8:00 AM: No school today. Mato seems to be sleeping well. That's a good sign, since she's been plagued by nightmares.

10:00 AM: Mato finally woke up, Yuu laughs at this and I stay thoroughly unamused… it was an involuntary giggle okay?! (Note to self: I need more sleep)

1:00 PM: Mato is texting Okumura again. She's laughing too, he must have quite the sense of humor. Or Mato laughs at everything. The latter seems more plausible.

6:00 PM: Mato is asleep. I will now give my answer to Yuu and Kagari about my bet.

Yuu and Kagari watched intently as Yomi placed a hundred on the table.

"I bet one hundred that those two get married and grow old together." said Yomi. "Yomi. By then we'll have forgotten all about the pool." Kagari sighed.

"Oh no, I never forget my pools. I'll be happy to take your money in a few years." Yuu snickered.

Meanwhile

"Rin, shouldn't you be doing your homework?" asked Yukio. "I'll get to it four-eyes." said Rin, still texting.

Yukio frowned, he now felt like he was living with a sister rather than a brother. He got up and snatched the phone away.

"Hey! I was texting someone!" Rin protested. "Well text him later, you should be studying, otherwise how are you gonna pass that exorcist certification exam?" asked Yukio.

"Hey! I already passed that exam! Also it's not a he, the person I'm texting is a she!" said Rin. "Who? I know you don't have Kamiki's number and Shiemi doesn't have a phone. Shura?" asked Yukio.

"Her name is Mato, and like hell I'd ever text Shura!" yelled Rin. Yukio sighed.

"Just get to studying." said Yukio. "Whatever, mom." Rin pouted.

Thanks for your reviews starbringer101 and name95349! I've never been called Soul Reaper-San before… cool. Well, expect the updates to slowly get further apart. This is almost a filler chapter, but it makes me angry because I hate filler. A lot. 


	4. Chapter 4

Yuu and Yomi were sleeping soundly when they heard a noise, they looked down from their bunks to see Kagari and Mato huddled up in a blanket.

Mato was holding a baseball bat, Kagari had a flashlight pointed at the door, both were shaking and they were softly singing the FUN song from Spongebob Squarepants.

Yuu resisted the urge to chuck her pillow at them. "What's wrong?" asked Yomi.

Flashback

Mato walked along a strange cavern, it seemed to be made of jagged black rocks with a few mirror-like shards here and there.

She looked into a big one, and was shocked to see that the reflection looked nothing like her. This girl had white hair, magenta eyes and skin like a vampire. She heard a giggle and turned around.

"We meet again, my dear." said White Rock Shooter. "What are you-"

"Did you see that reflection?" asked White Rock Shooter, turning Mato around to look at the reflection again, her hands still resting on her shoulders.

"Such a pretty face… such a shame that she isn't real… not yet. I have her personality down too. Her likes and dislikes. Her quirks, her habits, her body What do you think? Shall you be this girl?" asked White Rock Shooter.

Mato, in her irrational state, punched the reflection, it shattered into millions of pieces, each one showing Mato's real reflection and White Rock Shooter's frown.

"Your defiance shall be paid for, but not by you." said White Rock Shooter, vanishing. Her voice suddenly echoed around the cavern.

"How about… Chariot?"

Mato's eyes widened. She ran outside to find herself in Chariot's lair, fighting White Rock Shooter. Just as her scythe was about to slice Chariot in half, Black Rock Shooter shot White Rock Shooter and sent her flying.

Both Kagari and Mato woke up in catatonic states.

They were too scared to go back to sleep or be alone. They were even scared of White Rock Shooter somehow coming in. So they huddled up and grabbed a blanket, a baseball bat, and a flashlight. To calm their nerves they started singing the FUN song.

Which brings us to our current situation.

Meanwhile Mephisto called up Saya, who wasn't too happy about being awoken from her peaceful slumber at two in the morning.

"I found White Rock Shooter's goal." said Mephisto. "Well, let's hear it." said Saya.

"Black Rock Shooter has an advantage over White Rock Shooter because the former has a human counterpart and the latter doesn't." said Mephisto.

"I'm listening." said Saya. "She's trying to change Kuroi into an entirely different person. Into her own human counterpart." said Mephisto.

"That's impossible! How could she do that?" asked Saya.

"The same way Insane Black Rock Shooter came to be. She needs to drag Kuroi into the Other World without any possibility of escape." said Mephisto.

"That's not easy to do." said Saya. "With Kuroi being able to see into the Other World involuntarily, all she needs to do is get Kuroi to wish it." said Mephisto.

"I see. Isn't there any way we can totally prevent this?" asked Saya. "I believe we should make it so that she never wants to leave the Real World." said Mephisto.

"How do we do that?" asked Saya. "We play matchmaker. Kuroi seems to be spending copious amounts of time hanging out with and texting Rin Okumura. If they were to fall in love and start dating, why would Mato ever want to leave?" Mephisto suggested.

"You know what? Go right ahead. Just do it, lock them in a closet for all I care just let me sleep." said Saya, before hanging up.

Mephisto stared at the phone and pouted. "That was rude." he grumbled.

The next day, Rin brought Mato another bento that she ate with gusto. They were laughing and talking when Yuu came up to them.

"Hey, I forgot to ask this morning, where did you get that baseball bat?" asked Yuu. "My dad says that a baseball bat is the most useful weapon in an arsenal." said Mato.

"Baseball bat?" asked Rin. "It's nothing." said Mato.

"I'll tell you what it is, she and Kagari were freaking out last night, so she had a baseball bat and Kagari had a flashlight!" Yuu laughed.

"Stop it! That's so embarrassing!" Mato protested. "So who are you? Mato's boyfriend or something?" asked Yuu. Secretly hoping for a yes so she could have money.

"It's not like that!" they yelled in unison. "You're blushing!" Yuu giggled before running off to join Kagari and Yomi. "You have way too much fun being a troll." said Kagari.

"I know. But I'm so gonna win." said Yuu. "No, I saw Rin with this blond girl." said Kagari.

"Nope. I refuse to believe you. I am going to win this bet. Okumura is gonna love Mato." said Yuu.

"You too, huh?" said someone behind them. There was a pink-haired guy, a tall guy who had weird hair, and a short bald kid.

"Who are you?" asked Yomi. "I'm Renzo Shima, at your service." said Shima. Kagari frowned, flirt was the only thing that she could think of.

"I'm Ryuji Suguro." said Bon. "I'm Konekomaru Miwa." said Konekomaru.

"Nice. I'm Yuu Koutari, Blondie here's Kagari Izuriha, and glasses chick here is Yomi Takanashi." said Yuu.

"Kagari… what a lovely name!" said Shima. Kagari karate chopped his head. "It's Izuriha to you." said Kagari.

"So what's this about 'you too, huh?' business?" asked Yomi. "Well, we set up a betting pool about wether or not Rin and that girl he was texting is class will get together or not." said Shima.

"Mato. Her name is Mato Kuroi." said Yomi. "So what about this blond girl. Y'know big green eyes?" asked Kagari.

"Oh, Moriyama? Yeah she's taken. Technically married… it's a long story." said Shima. "I imagine." Yomi deadpanned.

"Well, I wanna hear it!" Yuu protested. "Trust me, you don't." said Bon.

"Well, before this gets out of hand, I'm gonna go get lunch." said Kagari. "I'll go with you!" said Shima, following her.

A chorus if numbers rang out. Yuu had a new pool.

Later while Mato and Rin were walking home when Mato noticed something weird. The park, usually teeming with children, was vacant on a perfectly warm, sunny day.

While Mato thought of it as weird, Rin saw something even worse. There was a demon in the park, a dog ghoul. He had to get Mato out of there as soon as possible.

Under any other circumstances, Rin would've gone demon mode on it and gotten rid of it, but Mato was here, and he couldn't risk her learning his secret.

Suddenly, the ghoul launched itself at Mato, Rin pushed Mato out of the way. The ghoul managed to land a scratch on her hand, but Rin took the brunt of the impact will a cut to the arm that went down to the bone.

Mato hit the ground and managed to land on her butt, Rin landed on his knees beside her, clutching his wounded arm. Once Mato laid eyes on the demon in front of her, she was confused.

"Rin, what is that?" asked Mato. "So you can see it, that's a demon, Mato." said Rin.

"Looks like a poodle from hell." said Mato. "You're not far off." said Rin.

"Young prince… I'm sorry... My mistress wants the girl… I'm only following orders." said the ghoul. "Mato, listen to me, you need to run for it. You're fast, you can make it." said Rin.

"Make it where?" asked Mato. "Get to my dorm, Yukio can explain this better than I can. I'll take care of this." said Rin. Mato turned tail and ran for her life.

"So you want Mato, huh? Well you're gonna have to go through me to get her." said Rin, pulling out Kurikara.

When she made it to Rin and Yukio's dorm, Mato was hysterical. She had seen some pretty nasty things with her ability, but this new one was terrifying.

Luckily for Mato, Shiemi was there delivering medical supplies to Yukio. Once Yukio was done explaining, Mato sat there dumbfounded.

Nothing had registered, she now had the ability to see demon's since that ghoul attacked her. 'Great' she thought 'now I have another weird world that I can see.'

Rin made it back clutching his arm that was severely injured. Everyone ran over to him. "Hey, Mato. Your hand okay?" asked Rin.

"I'm fine, but what about your arm?" asked Mato. "I've had worse." said Rin. "Like what?"

"I've been shot." said Rin. "Rin, this injury will require stitches." said Yukio.

"Oh, come on, four-eyes! It's just a scratch." said Rin. "This goes down to the bone, Rin! You're lucky we don't take you to the hospital!" yelled Yukio.

"Does this happen a lot?" asked Mato, yelling over the noise from their arguing. "Not all the time!" said Shiemi.

After a lot of arguing and protesting and consideration of anesthesia, Rin's injury was stitched up and bandaged. To prevent Mato from being attacked by another ghoul, he walked with her back to her dorm.

About halfway there Rin finally asked. "Mato. Are you really okay with seeing all of this?" asked Rin. Mato looked down.

"No. I have really bad nightmares you see, so I guess I have more nightmare fuel." said Mato. Rin's eyes trailed down to her bandaged hand, he finally reached forward and took it in his hand.

Mato stopped at the sudden show of affection. "Why did you…?" she asked. "I dunno. Thought it'd make you feel better." said Rin.

They continued walking in silence, slightly uncomfortable at holding hands. Key word being slightly.

Finally they made it, Rin wished her sweet dreams and left, he was definitely gonna give Mephisto crap for letting that demon onto school grounds.

Mato was alone, since Yomi, Yuu, and Kagari were hanging out with the Kyoto trio. Mato tried to read her picture book, but her attention kept gravitating to her hand.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone (least of all Yuu), but she sorta missed the warm feeling of Rin's hand. He was probably one of her best friend's, but there was something different about him than Yuu or Kagari or Yomi.

Y'know, aside from them being girls and him being a guy. That was definitely different.

Meh, she'd figure it out tomorrow.

Rin was trying to figure out what he felt about Mato, it was similar to how he felt about Shiemi, but it was different somehow.

He wondered what made him grab her hand like that, he'd never done that with Shiemi when she was scared or when they were alone, he just didn't see it.

Why was she different?

That night, while everyone was sleeping, White Rock Shooter sat in her strange floaty chair that she stole, when her demon dog came stumbling in, badly burnt.

"Oh, Fluffy, what happened?" asked White Rock Shooter. "I'm sorry Mistress... it was the young prince… he defended the girl. I'm sorry Mistress. He is too strong..." said Fluffy.

"Your injuries were not in vain, Fluffy, we now know what we're up against. All we need to have happen is for Mato to be so afraid of the half-breed prince, that she won't even want to be near him." said White Rock Shooter.

"Mistress… have you been watching Harry Potter again…?" asked Fluffy. "Why yes, yes I have. Is there a problem, Fluffy?" asked White Rock Shooter.

"No Mistress…" White Rock Shooter smiled, and looked at a burnt picture of Mato.

"Oh, Mato… You'll be perfect soon enough." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Fluffy, we have obtained victory." said White Rock Shooter. In front of her a huge red loading screed appeared.

"Mistress… your expertise proves victorious yet again…" said Fluffy.

"Thank you, my dear, but it wasn't all me. Think about it, what would we be doing in the day without Netflix!" White Rock Shooter yelled.

Meanwhile

"Hey, Mato! Don't forget it's summer uniforms today!" said Yuu. "I know!" said Mato.

"Remember in middle school Mato forgot the switch? It was so embarrassing!" Kagari snickered. "At least our uniforms were blazers, she just needed to shove it in her bag." said Yomi.

"Still funny." said Yuu. "Ha ha ha." said Mato.

"So, anything fun happening? I heard you said that you needed to skip practice today and that only happens when armageddon is at large." said Yuu.

"Well…" said Mato

Flashback

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Rin!" Mato cheered. "Wait a second!" said Rin.

"Um… I have cram school off tomorrow, if you're free I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat or something, just the two of us." asked Rin, blushing to his ears.

"What, like a date?" asked Mato. "Yeah, like a date." said Rin.

"Okay." said Mato, smiling. "Really?" asked Rin. "Sure!" she smiled.

Back to reality

"So, Rin asked you out?" asked Yuu. "Pretty much, except he's making the food." said Mato.

"Yes! Victory is mine!" Yuu cheered. Mato jumped at Yuu's reaction. "Pay up, Kagari!" Yuu demanded, shoving her hand in Kagari's face.

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that?" Kagari grumbled, handing over the money. Mato stared dumbfounded.

Later

Mato waited outside her dorm for Rin to escape the teasing from Yuu and Kagari. What that money thing was about baffled her.

"Hey! Mato! You won't believe what happened! Shima started telling Konekomaru and Bon to pay up, and this happened right when I told them we were going out today!" said Rin.

"Same thing happened to me! Yuu told Kagari to pay up." said Mato. "Maybe they had a pool of some kind." said Rin.

"Probably, Yuu has a habit of doing that." said Mato.

"So! What delicacies shall I be enjoying today?" asked Mato. "It's a surprise." said Rin. "No fair." Mato pouted.

Once they got to the not-so-abandoned-anymore building, Mato was hit by the overwhelming scent of curry. This was Mato's favorite, mind you.

"Happy?" asked Rin. Mato nodded and they got to eating. It wasn't too different from lunchtime, except Yukio came in then awkwardly left.

Rin didn't want all the fun to end, mostly because it was fun, but also he decided to do something he never thought of doing before.

Telling Mato the truth about him.

Mato expressed discomfort around demon's, so who knew what Mato's reaction would be? Would she be scared? Would she be like Izumo and brush it off as unimportant?

He was scared.

On the way while walking her home, he stopped her at an area that wasn't densely populated. It was pouring rain, but Mato didn't mind the delay.

"Mato. There's something I have to tell you. Well, show you." said Rin. "I'm listening." said Mato.

With a deep breath, Rin took out Kurikara from it's sleeve and unsheathed it. Blue flames erupted from Rin's body and his tail flew out from under his shirt.

"Do you see this Mato? I'm a demon. Well, a half-demon." said Rin. Mato's eyes were wide, he had big ears now and red pupils.

"You're… wait a second, you told me you grew up in a monastery, how did you live?" asked Mato. "Look, until a little over a year ago, I didn't know the truth. But you see this. This is what I am." said Rin, putting Kurikara away.

Mato was silent for a while, but then smiled and grabbed Rin's tail, laughing hysterically. "Why're you laughing?" asked Rin

"Because your tail is so funny! It even crinkles up when you're mad!" Mato giggled.

"I don't get it." said Rin. "Well, you're an exorcist, you haven't tried to kill me or eat me or anything of a similar consistency, plus, if I stopped hanging out with you, then I'd have no lunch!" said Mato.

"So you're…?" asked Rin. "Yup! You're stuck with me!" Mato grinned.

Rin started smiling when Mato started cracking up again. "What this time?!" asked Rin. "Your tail's wagging!" Mato laughed.

"Quit laughing! You don't know how many tail cramps I get from hiding it all the time!" yelled Rin. "Sorry, sorry. But Rin. Tag, you're it!" yelled Mato, tapping Rin's shoulder and running away.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Rin smirked, running after her, sure they were acting like children, but Mato's only other option was probably something romantic and she was the least romantic person in the universe.

Luckily for her, neither was Rin.

Once they got to Mato's dorm they were a laughing mess. They had forgotten who was it or not and couldn't get any wetter.

"Hey Rin, we should do this again sometime." said Mato. "Play tag in a rainstorm?" asked Rin. "No! Go out on dates, dummy!" Mato giggled.

"Uh, yeah! That's a good idea." said Rin. Mato smiled, "See ya tomorrow, Rin!" Mato cheered.

"Bye." said Rin, he was halfway back when he started cheering. "I have a girlfriend before Yukio! Victory is mine! Woo!" Rin cheered.

Meanwhile

"Victory is mine, Fluffy! We have the west-coast feed of HBO and a myriad of kids channels!" White Rock Shooter cheered.

"Mistress… we have the shopping channel too..." said Fluffy. "Yes! Oh how I hate the idea of a shopping channel! Now we can prank call them!" White Rock Shooter cheered.

"Mistress… aren't we on a crusade to make the girl perfect…?" asked Fluffy. "Yes, of course! But we can't do anything while she's awake, and we've watched everything on Netflix." said White Rock Shooter.

"I see your point… Mistress." said Fluffy. 


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a month since their date, and Mato's nightmares were getting worse.

White Rock Shooter was creepyer, the dog demon that attacked her would appear sometimes as well, she had become more violent, more ruthless.

Dr. Seuss once said love makes you not want to sleep because reality is better than dreams. Mato saw the logic in that, but Mato's issue was more out of fear, it sure was a factor though.

Perhaps the scariest, while Mato was brushing her hair she noticed that a strand of her hair had turned white. Ivory white. Needless to say she plucked the hair out of her head and didn't get any sleep that night.

It only happened once or twice again, but it was scary either way. Mato was terrified, her nightmare was turning her into her skewed idea of perfection.

This was the same girl who fought herself with a giant gun, you think she wouldn't be scared of anything at this point.

At least she had the comforts of reality, summer vacation was near, Rin started bringing her popsicles along with lunch, and the basketball had a party for winning the summer tournament (I made it up on the spot).

She was happier in reality than in her dreams, score one for Dr. Seuss.

But all these nightmares began affecting her physically, she had been skipping out on sleep and only got an hour or so in a night, she was clumsier, caffeine was her new best friend, she was grumpy, there were bags under her eyes, and she was a mess.

People noticed this, her coach, her friends, Rin, they began to notice her changes and when Yuu leaked that her sleeping habits were all screwed up, they started trying to make Mato more relaxed.

These attempts included Mato having full control over the remote, going out more often, Yomi letting Mato copy her homework, and other stuff.

But nothing seemed to work, she still woke up screaming. She was still spending her nights on the internet watching whatever.

And it was all part of her master plan.

"Mistress… you're keeping her from sleep on purpose?" asked Fluffy.

"Yes, and no it's not so we can focus on getting more channels, although I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a bit of a perk." said White Rock Shooter.

"I don't understand, Mistress…" said Fluffy. "The human body needs sleep, an experiment conducted on mice concluded that lack of sleep for 28 days would lead to death. She's approaching that margin, and with it, her cognitive function is impaired." said White Rock Shooter.

"All I need her to do is fall down a flight of stairs or something, allowing us to drag her into the other world, and her resulting coma would be blamed on the fall." said White Rock Shooter.

"Mistress… you truly are an Anti-Self among Anti-Selves." said Fluffy. "I try." said White Rock Shooter.

Meanwhile with Black Rock Shooter.

"Black Rock Shooter. You're significantly weaker." said Dead Master. If she had emotions, she'd feel sorry for her ally.

"Mato hasn't been sleeping lately, her brain hasn't had a rest in days. Midterms aren't helping either." said Black Rock Shooter.

"Her Anti-Self is becoming a problem, huh? Geez, she's insane! I'm glad Yuu doesn't have one, I'd have died a long time ago if she did." said Strength.

"Something's happening." said Black Rock Shooter. Now Other Selves don't sleep, so it was bad when Black Rock Shooter went unconscious.

"She's alive, we'll have to keep it that way." said Dead Master. "Why don't we just fight White Rock Shooter!? If we beat her than Blackie will wake up again!" Strength suggested.

"We can't Anti-Selves can only be contacted by their human counterpart. This is Mato Kuroi's fight." said Dead Master.

"I sure hope she wins, Deaddie." said Strength.

In the Real World.

"Mato, are you okay? You're not looking so good." said Rin. "I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." said Mato. They approached a flight of stairs that went down to a park they had to cut through.

Mato's shoelace was untied, she tripped and fell. Rin reached out to grab her but he was too late. She fell and hit her head on the hard pavement at the bottom of the stairs.

Rin pretty much jumped down to get to her. Mato's eyes were open, she moved her hand to the side of her head and looked at her hand, it was now covered in blood.

"That's weird. I'm bleeding, but nothing hurts." said Mato, before passing out. She was in the strange place again.

"Mato~, you're not leaving! You don't get to leave!" said White Rock Shooter.

"No. No! Leave me alone already! I gotta wake up, wake up!" yelled Mato.

"At this time, you should be in the hospital, time passes quicker in the Other World than in the Real World. Judging by that nasty fall, you probably cracked your head open, you're probably in surgery, the doctors are trying to fix it. You're under anesthesia, you can't wake up until they're done. And by then, you'll have been stuck here." said White Rock Shooter.

"What do you mean?" asked Mato. "Oh," White Rock Shooter pointed a pistol at Mato. "you'll see." she smirked.

Meanwhile

"Rin Okumura?" a nurse called. Rin ran over. "How is she?" he asked.

"Kuroi is out of surgery, but we're giving her an MRI to check for any brain damage. At this point she's lucky to be alive. Also, she isn't responding to anything we can do to wake her up. We want to know if there's anything that disproves a coma diagnosis." said the nurse.

"She was having nightmares every night, so she was skipping out on sleep, and when she did she only managed to get in about an hour. Does this mean she'll wake up?" asked Rin.

"It's impossible to know for sure now, but I'll give the information to the doctor assigned her case." said the nurse. "Can I see her?" asked Rin.

"Depends, what's your relationship with the patient?" asked the nurse. "Boyfriend." said Rin.

"Sorry, at this point relatives only. Speaking of relatives, you should probably call home, they must be worried about you." said the nurse, walking away.

It had been five hours since he was supposed to be home making dinner. He dialed the number, expecting to hear Yukio, instead it was the pissed-off voice of Shura Kirigakure.

"Where the hell are you?! Ukobach's throwing stuff at me since you're not around! Get your ass back here!" yelled Shura.

"What the hell are you doing at my place?!" asked Rin. "Yukio was panicking so I had to come dump water on his head. Now where are you?!" asked Shura.

"I'm at the hospital." said Rin. "What the hell did you do to get landed in the hospital?! Please tell me no one saw your tail!" asked Shura.

"Look, I've been sitting in the waiting room for five hours because Mato fell down the stairs on the way home and the nurse just told me she's lucky to be alive! She isn't waking up and I sat here reading magazines from the fifties waiting to know if she's alive or not! I'm staying until she wakes up, Shura!" yelled Rin, hanging up on her.

That same nurse watched the scene unfold and sighed to herself. A doctor walked up to her confused.

"Karin? What's up?" asked the doctor. "Tachibana, get some blankets ready, please. Mato Kuroi has a toy poodle by her side." said Karin.

Happy holidays people! And to all who celebrate Christmas good luck for the traditional Christmas eve insomnia. 


	7. Chapter 7

When Rin was finally allowed to see Mato, his heart broke when he laid eyes on her. The right side of her head was bandaged, there was a tube in her throat and the only proof of life she could give him was the heart monitor.

They told him the fall itself wasn't serious enough to cause any brain damage, she was in a coma due to the shock of her fall. It was why her fractured skull didn't hurt at all.

He slumped into a chair and reached out for her hand, drawing imaginary circles on it with his thumb. A nurse came in and told him visiting hours were over and he had to leave. She scoffed when he ignored her and she walked away.

Karin came in a few hours later with a blanket.

"Hello, toy poodle." said Karin. Rin snapped his head over to her.

"Visiting hours are over, so get the hell out before I call the cops." Karin smiled.

"Not a chance!" yelled Rin.

"Get out."

"No!"

"Get out."

"No!"

"Okay, here's a blanket, toy poodle." said Karin. "Why're you calling me that?!" asked Rin.

"Toy poodle is a name we give to people who refuse to leave their loved one's side when they're in a coma." said Karin. "Why do you call them that?" asked Rin.

"When the hospital first opened, there was a snowstorm, and a homeless man was brought to the hospital with hypothermia and fell into a coma, he had a lump in his clothing and we found it was a toy poodle puppy he had been protecting from the storm. We kicked him out three times and he always came back in and stayed by the man's side, so we let him stay and called him Tomo. Turns out the man didn't own the puppy, he just found him and protected him. When the story leaked out into the media, funds were raised so the man could retire comfortably with Tomo. That's why we call people who do that toy poodles." said Karin.

"Oh." said Rin. Karin smiled, "You really love her, don't you Okumura." said Karin.

"Yeah, I do." said Rin.

Meanwhile.

"Why are we watching Titanic Mistress…?" asked Fluffy. "Because Mato hates it, that's why." said White Rock Shooter.

Mato was in a birdcage dangling from the ceiling, White Rock Shooter had shot her with a bullet that disabled her ablility to summon guns so she could do next to nothing.

It was the scene where Jack dies. "Oh yes, speaking of broken hearts never to be mended, I came up with a new character trait for the new you." said White Rock Shooter.

Mato remained silent. "I now know who you'll hate more than anyone in the world." said White Rock Shooter.

"Rin Okumura. And don't try all that 'love will find a way' crap on me, because it doesn't work. Just look at this guy he froze in the ocean for a girl he barely knew." said White Rock Shooter.

Mato wasn't even surprised anymore, White Rock Shooter was doing everything in her power to make Mato miserable. She just sat there.

"Why don't you just kill me already?" asked Mato. "That was my plan, originally. I was going to make you suffer, then I was gonna kill you, but then I learned how to rewrite DNA. I wouldn't be the one looked down upon, Black Rock Shooter would be! She has her own pop song! I will be better than her, and if I have to kill everyone that ever mattered to you than so be it!" White Rock Shooter screamed.

"Why... Why me?" asked Mato, not really fazed by White Rock Shooter's tantrum, she had been yelled at a lot. "Because I'm your Anti-Self. I'm supposed to rip apart your sanity for the DNA rewrite to take effect. And it seems it's working." said White Rock Shooter.

"But Mistress… it isn't working as fast as we planned…" said Fluffy. "Hmm, don't want her to criticize my Netflix bingeing any more than she already has, how about solitary confinement?" White Rock Shooter suggested.

"That's a quick way yes…" said Fluffy. White Rock Shooter snapped her fingers and three inches of steel covered the cage. Now, knowing that White Rock Shooter and Fluffy couldn't hear her, she curled up into a ball and cried.

Meanwhile

It had been a week since Mato had fallen into a coma. Her parents and brother visited, so did Yuu, Yomi, and Kagari.

Shura learned of the toy poodle thing, she started laughing so hard that the nurses had to escort her out.

Rin never left her bedside, Karin and Dr. Tachibana brought him food and water, he was beginning to lose faith that Mato would wake up.

He was afraid that she'd become one of those people who never wake up. He couldn't help but blame himself. If only he was just a little faster, if only he stopped her fall.

If he was just a little faster, Mato wouldn't be here. He wondered if she was dreaming. He also wondered if she was trapped in her nightmare.

When he nodded off to sleep, he had a strange dream. Someone was standing in front of him, a girl who looked a lot like Mato.

"Hello there." said the Mato look-alike. "Who're you?" asked Rin.

"I am Black Rock Shooter. I am Mato's Other Self. That means I safeguard her emotions. And you are Rin Okumura, the one that Mato loves." said Black Rock Shooter.

"Um. Yeah." said Rin. "I am about to tell you what is going on with Mato. You might want to sit down." said Black Rock Shooter.

"There's no chair." said Rin, he looked beside him and saw a chair. He sat down.

"Mato is one of the handful of people who has an Anti-Self. You and I see Mato as perfect, but her Anti-Self, White Rock Shooter, sees her as nothing but imperfection. She hates Mato and wants to make her suffer. Now she wants to make Mato into her human counterpart." said Black Rock Shooter.

"Why?" asked Rin. "I do not know. She is at the end of her rope. She needs a pep-talk as you humans call it. I think." said Black Rock Shooter. "So you're gonna give her a pep-talk?" asked Rin.

"You are. I have no emotions. You do, and you know how to make her smile. I can only keep you there for three minutes. Make it count." said Black Rock Shooter.

Rin nodded. Suddenly, he was in a dark place, he lit up to see Mato curled up in a ball. "Mato." said Rin.

Mato looked at him, her eyes looked dead. "Rin… I'm dreaming." said Mato.

"No, you're not, I can only be here for a few minutes." said Rin. "I give up, Rin. I can't wake up. I can't escape. I'll only be a whisper in the back of her mind, but I'll make her love you." said Mato.

"No! I don't want her! She's different than you, she's the opposite! I… I don't want anyone but you." said Rin.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" asked Mato. "Do I really need to spell it out for you?! I love you, that's why!" yelled Rin.

"You're the same girl who stood up to her insane Other Self, knowing she'd lose it if she killed her, but pulled the trigger anyway! You can beat White Rock Shooter." said Rin.

"Rin… Thanks. That's just what I needed." Mato smiled. Rin smiled back. "Once you're out of the hospital, I'm gonna make you the tastiest curry you ever tasted!" said Rin.

Mato's dead-looking eyes began to get their old shine back. "I'm looking forward to it." she said with a smile. Rin disappeared. Mato tried to summon a gun, but got a sword instead.

"Oh! I forgot I could do that!"

When I post this it'll be Christmas eve day. Both an eve and a day, it's a Christmas miracle. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Mistress… she's been inside for the night. Perhaps there's more progress." said Fluffy.

"Maybe. I'm not a psychologist. But we'll have to hurry, the effects of the sealing bullet will be wearing off soon." said White Rock Shooter.

The steel was removed from the birdcage. Luckily for Mato, she knew the effects wore off before White Rock Shooter did. She summoned her cannon, and just as White Rock Shooter summoned her scythe, Mato shot upwards, sending a shockwave that destroyed the birdcage.

"How is this…?" asked White Rock Shooter. "I'm getting out. I'm getting out as Mato Kuroi." said Mato.

"Oh, Mato. You're outnumbered. You, a human in an Other Self's body, versus an Anti-Self and a demon dog." said White Rock Shooter.

"Well, I figured out that I have a new ability while I was locked in the cage. Watch this." said Mato. She rose her cannon to point at Fluffy. He lunged towards her and locked his jaw on her arm. But then she disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Self-cloning, how did she figure that out?!" asked White Rock Shooter. "Mistress, behind you!" yelled Fluffy.

Mato came at her with a sword, White Rock Shooter stopped her with the handle of her scythe, then another Mato came and shot Fluffy, sending him flying into a wall.

"One down, one to go." said Mato. While White Rock Shooter was distracted by Fluffy, Mato landed a kick to her stomach, sending her flying into her flat-screen television.

"You'll pay for that!" yelled White Rock Shooter, coming at her with her scythe. The next few minutes consisted of blocking eachother's attacks.

Finally, Mato managed to subdue White Rock Shooter, sending her flying into a wall a few feet away from Fluffy, also knocking down a shelf shelf sending pictures of people, girls.

"You see? You're not the first. Anti-Selves hop from person to person. These are your predecessors." said White Rock Shooter. Mato noticed something strange about one of the pictures, it looked just like the person that White Rock Shooter was trying to turn her into.

"Who is this?" asked Mato. "Ai Shiroi. She died over seventy ago, she was in Nagasaki when the bomb dropped." said White Rock Shooter.

"She's your human counterpart isn't she?" asked Mato. "Yeah. I should have died along with her, but I survived. I latched onto other girls, trying to kill them. That blond girl, Natalia, she was from Russia and I killed her. That one, Libby, lived in Hawaii, that one, Angela, in Brazil. No one could escape me, but then, you were almost like Ai, so I discovered a way to rewrite your DNA, so you'd become Ai Shiroi." said White Rock Shooter.

"That's... Pretty harsh." said Mato. "You think? But you know what? I'm done!" said White Rock Shooter. Suddenly, the entire place shook, pieces of crystal began falling from the ceiling.

"You can escape now. Get the hell out of my sight." said White Rock Shooter. Mato smiled, and she disappeared.

As larger pieces of crystal came falling, Fluffy stumbled over to White Rock Shooter. "You should leave too, Fluffy." said White Rock Shooter.

"No Mistress… I shall stay with you…" said Fluffy. "That's just how dogs are, demon or not. Good boy, Fluffy." said White Rock Shooter, petting her dog.

"I guess we'll never know how Glee ends will we?" said White Rock Shooter. "I don't know how to say this… But Mistress… I never cared for Glee." said Fluffy.

"Me neither." said White Rock Shooter.

It was then that the entire crystal palace that White Rock Shooter and Fluffy called home collapsed.

Mato awoke in the same place she did after beating Insane Black Rock Shooter over three years ago. Black Rock Shooter was standing there.

"Hey! Guess what I figured out how to do!" Mato cheered. "That self-cloning ability was a one-time deal, Mato." said Black Rock Shooter. Mato pouted.

"Well then, do you have your answer?" asked Black Rock Shooter. "Yes I do, Yoda! I say… yes! I do love Rin!" said Mato.

"While I am happy about your answer, I do not like being called Yoda." said Black Rock Shooter.

"Well, I'd like to go back to reality, please!" said Mato. "Of course." said Black Rock Shooter.

Mato opened her eyes, she was in a hospital and she was stiff. The analog clock in front of her said it was three in the morning. She noticed that something was holding her hand.

She saw Rin, using one arm as a pillow, and another was holding her hand. She lightly shook Rin, and he opened his eyes.

"Good morning! The sun isn't even out yet though." said Mato. Rin stared at her in shock before throwing his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Rin…! I can't breathe…! Mind letting me go…?" asked Mato. Rin let go of her but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"You've been in a coma for nearly two weeks. I haven't left since then." said Rin. "That explains the smell." said Mato.

"What smell?" asked Rin. "You haven't showered for two weeks have you?" asked Mato.

"Nope! I've been waiting for you to wake up!" said Rin. "Smell your shirt." said Mato. Rin obeyed and cringed at the scent.

"Have you even changed?" asked Mato. "Nope!" Rin grinned.

"Geez. Well, it's good to see you. I won't be having any more nightmares." said Mato. "I'm just happy you're awake." said Rin.

"I guess I'm happy you didn't leave." said Mato, pressing her forehead to Rin's.

No other words needed to be said. No 'sweet nothings' or other crap of a similar consistency. Just silence except six important words.

"You still really need a shower."

Why isn't this bold? Because I wrote it on my iPod. Why did I write it on my iPod? Because keyboards annoy me. So I would have updated like two days ago, but other stuff got in the way (i.e lack of Internet access.) Yes I killed off the dog, I'm a terrible person, yadda yadda yadda. So at this point in time I have no freaking clue if I should go on with this? I figured it can't, but I figured the same thing about Madoka Magica and what happened? Rebellion, that's what. 


	9. Chapter 9

It was an ordinary day for once.

Pfft, no.

It was New Years Eve. Yuu, Yomi, Mato, and Kagari were spending New Years Eve together at Mato's house, and they were giving each other suggestions for new years resolutions.

"Cut back on public affection!" Yuu, Yomi, and Kagari yelled in unison. "What?" asked Mato.

"You and Rin are freaking PDA all over the place." said Yuu. "It makes us uncomfortable." said Yomi. "Would it kill ya to wait until you're out of a public area?" asked Kagari.

"Got it, got it. I'll try to not be as affectionate in public. How about Yuu! I say think before you act!" said Mato.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yuu. "You put copper chloride into a fire and made all the exorcist's panic! It turned the fire blue!" yelled Mato.

"How was I supposed to know what blue flames mean to exorcists?!" Yuu pouted.

"You did it twice. And remember the Valentine's day disaster? You flipped the tables of people who had significant others screaming 'death to cheese! Death to cheese!' and you did the same thing on White Day." said Yomi.

"Fine! I'll think before I act! But Yomi! You should consume less green tea." said Yuu.

"But green tea is good for you." said Yomi. "It is the only liquid I've ever seen you drink." said Kagari. "I'll say. How about hot chocolate!" Mato suggested.

"Or chicken broth!" Yuu cheered. "Chicken broth?!" Yomi, Mato, and Kagari repeated.

"Didn't you say you'd think before acting?" asked Kagari. "Yes, but it's not New Year's yet." said Yuu. "Well then. I'll try different beverages. Even if you exaggerate. So I suggest Kagari be more honest with herself and others." said Yomi. "More honest? Honest about what?" asked Kagari. "You like Shima, don't you!" Yuu giggled. Kagari blushed beet red to her ears. "Do not!" Kagari snapped. "You're blushing!" Mato cheered. "I see the way you look at him." said Yomi. "I'll be more honest, but the answer is no! I don't like Shima! He's a flirt, he looks like a girl from behind, and he's beyond annoying!" Kagari fumed. "Geez, calm down Kagari." said Yuu. "That's too bad. If you and Shima went out, we could go on double dates." said Mato. "Even if I did, I wouldn't go on a double date with you and Rin." said Kagari. "You're mean, Kagari. The only people Rin and I can go on double dates with are Bon and Kamiki, and they argue all the time and it makes things awkward." Mato pouted.

"Hey! It's the final countdown!" said Yuu. "10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!" Yuu, Yomi, and Mato cheered.

"I like him! There I said it!" Kagari admitted. "What?"

"I must be insane! I like him, but I can't stand him! What's wrong with me?!" Kagari vented. "The heart wants what the heart wants." said Mato.

"The heart wants to strangle him and get a hug from him at the same time." said Kagari. "Well, morbid fantasies aside, ask him out." said Yuu.

"I don't wanna." said Kagari. "Now you sound like a two-year-old." said Yomi.

"Just wait for him to ask you out." Yuu suggested. "Worked for me." said Mato. "Look, I'm not sure if I even want to go out with him! He seems like the kind of guy who'd be a player, or maybe, y'know, cheat." said Kagari.

"Has he ever done this?" asked Yomi. "Not to my knowledge." said Kagari. "Then give him a chance! You never know until you try! Plus if he did anything like that to you, I'd punch his lights out!" said Mato.

"I second that!" cheered Yuu. "I have… connections." said Yomi. "Thanks you guys." said Kagari.

"So… about that double date thing-"

"Not happening."

Meanwhile.

"My New Years resolution would be to… become more refined." said Shima. "That's what you said last year. And the year before that. And the year before that." said Konekomaru.

"Well, my New Years Resolution is to-" Rin began. "Cut back on the public affection?" Yukio suggested.

"Why do you say that?" asked Rin. "Because, you and Mato are very… affectionate in public." said Yukio.

"We just hold hands, and hug, but nothing big." said Rin. "Oh really? Should I tell the story of how you and Kuroi got kicked out of a…?" asked Bon.

"Please don't." said Rin. "Hey, Mr. Okumura, what's your New Year's resolution?" asked Shima. "I bet it has something to do with you know who." Rin sang.

"Voldemort?" asked Yukio. "No! I meant Madoka!" Rin yelled. Yukio's face exploded in red. "Who's Madoka?" asked Shima.

"Just a friend." said Yukio. "A girl who four-eyes likes." said Rin. Yukio whacked Rin in the head with a book.

"What was that for?!" Rin snapped. "They didn't need to know about her!" Yukio shot back.

"What's she like?" asked Shima. "Definitely not your type." Rin and Yukio said in unison.

Suddenly, Shura burst in. "Hey boys! And Stinky! Mephisto wanted me to give ya these!" Shura slurred, tossing them cans.

"Are you drunk?" asked Bon. "I hope so, otherwise why would I have bought Kant's critique of pure reason?" asked Shura.

"I'm not sure if we should drink this." said Yukio. But Rin had already downed it, and be was fine. So down the hatch while Mephisto watched them via a video camera he planted in the room.

Later…

Shura and the guys were all drunk and strewn across the room.

"You know what? Sometimes I cuddle with a pillow and pretend it's Mato." said Rin, who was on the couch.

"That's beautiful, dude." said Shima, who, in his idiocy, demanded to be duct taped to the ceiling.

"Hey Shima. Remember Chihaya Ensa? That girl from the track team who treed you the other day? I think she's Catwoman." said Konekomaru.

Everyone turned to look at him, curled up on a chair. Shura, who was sprawled on the floor, started laughing hysterically.

"Y'know what, Rin? Yukio? I hate yer cat! I had a dog, he was a pug, and every day my opinion alternated about wether he was either adorable or ugly as hell. He was much more handsomer than that clown! My pug was probably more refined than him." said Shura.

"I don't think I can go out with Madoka… she has a stalker too! If we dated, our stalkers would start an all out war!" Yukio whined. He was in fetal position in a corner, his glasses were on upside-down too.

"Shura! Shura~!" Bon's passed out, let's give him a tutu and make up and leave him on the roof!" Shima suggested.

Needless to say, the next morning they all had terrible hangovers. But luckily Shiemi came by with Nii and fixed them all.

And they all owed Shiemi for that.

I ship Yukio with Madoka Kaname from Madoka Magica. So sue me. I love writing about drunks. Why? Because I can make the antics as ridiculous as possible and it's still funny. Chihaya Ensa (real last name is Mifune) is an OC of mine who can shape-shift between human and cheetah like the guy from wolf children, she changes her last name to escape a poacher who wants her cheetah skin. Also, it's called Pink flames are terrifying because I'm horrid at name's and White Rock Shooter's eye flame is pink. Happy new year. 


	10. Chapter 10

It had been years since they first met. An accident. But a happy one.

Mato was asleep on Rin's shoulder, her face was stained with tears. She took it pretty hard, anyone would. He couldn't help but blame himself.

It was his fault after all.

The day started out great, but quickly became the worst day of Mato's life.

Flashback.

Rin woke up drenched in sweat. He had a nightmare. One from three years ago, when Mato took a tumble down that flight of stairs.

Instead of being loaded away on a stretcher, she was loaded away in a black bag. He woke up and quickly texted her to meet him at the children's park.

It was a week early, but he was going to do it. Everyone thought he was insane, well, everyone he knew. He was impressed that Yuu Koutari of all people was able to keep her mouth shut about it.

Mato had graduated from high school fairly recently (fairly recently being two weeks ago). She already had an offer to participate in the next Olympics, as a woman's basketball player.

She'd be in the spotlight for a while, and it landed all of her friend's and family a spot in the best seats of the games. So what was Rin doing?

Proposing. He had planned to do it right after the opening ceremonies, but he was so paranoid he had to do it early. He ran down to the children's park while Mato groggily trudged over to him, looking like she just rolled out of bed, which she had.

"This had better be freaking important. Do you have any idea what time it is?" asked Mato. Rin had learned from past experience that, although a morning person, a sleep-deprived Mato was horrifying.

He hoped she'd say yes. If she did she'd probably forgive him for waking her up at this ungodly hour. If not, ehh. It could go one of two ways.

Option one, she could walk away and no one gets hurt. Option two, Rin never walks right again. He hoped for the former.

"Rin, what's going on?" asked Mato, pouting a little. Rin thought she was adorable when she pouted. "Well… I… uh… this is difficult." Rin sighed.

"I had a nightmare, one where you died. I was going to do this later, but… I guess I got so scared that if I don't hurry, I might lose you." said Rin.

"Where are you going with this?" asked Mato. Rin looked for the box, but he left it at home. "No! Why!? Why is this happening!?" Rin lamented.

"What?" Mato squeaked. "I forgot the ring!" Rin grumbled, slapping his forehead. "Ring? Like 'if you like it then you should've put a ring on it'?" asked Mato.

"Ugh. I'm gonna have to do it without it. Mato Kuroi, would you be willing to put up with me forever as my wife?" asked Rin. Mato stared for a while.

"Now it all makes sense." said Mato. "Is that a yes? Or a no?" asked Rin.

"It's not an answer. But now that ya mention it, yep! I'd be happy to put up with you! But you'll have to put up with me as well!" said Mato.

"Deal." said Rin.

The next day, they told their friend's, Shiemi was the most excited. But her excitement was somewhat mitigated by the fact that she probably wouldn't make it to the wedding.

The day after that, it was the biggest challenge. Telling Mato's parents. Neither of them knew this, but Mato's mother, Shiori, knew a thing or two about demons and knew about Rin too.

Rin had seen Mato's family in pictures, as well as they had visited several times while Mato was in a coma, but he never actually looked at them.

Today they were at Mato's house. Her mom and dad were there, but Mato's brother, Hiro wasn't back from school yet. Mato and Rin sat on one couch, while Mato's parents sat across from them.

Her dad was terrifying. He stood six feet and eight inches. Mato described him as a person you really don't wanna get mad. And he wasn't mad that Rin wanted to marry Mato and vice versa.

No, he was furious.

"What?! I don't approve of this!" yelled Mato's dad, standing up from his chair. "He's right, Mato. You really shouldn't marry him." said Mato's mom.

"But why?!" asked Mato. "Because your life has only just really begun! You aren't gonna waste it on him are you?" asked Mato's mom.

"I'm not wasting it! I've told you about Rin before and you know he's a good guy!" Mato shot back. "Then explain to me this! How much is he keeping from you?! Why his teeth and ears are pointed, has he ever told you why?" asked Mato's mom.

"Why do you suddenly care about looks?" asked Mato. "I know what he is Mato! Both of us do! And we won't have you marrying a half-breed!" Mato's mom snapped.

Mato's eyes widened. "Secret's out, huh? I'm not gonna let you turn out like Bella from Twilight, marrying someone who isn't even human, running off with him, next thing we know, you're keeping secrets, not letting us see our own grandkids!" yelled Mato's dad.

"How do you know the storyline of Twilight?" asked Rin. "It's Breaking Dawn! Don't think you'll get away with this! How could you possibly think I'll ever give you my daughter!" yelled Mato's dad.

Now it was Rin's turn to stand up and start yelling. "I'm not asking for you to give her to me! She want's to marry me, so why won't you just accept your daughter's decision!?" Rin snapped.

"Fine then! If she stays with you, then I don't have a daughter anymore!" yelled Mato's dad.

The whole room went silent. Rin looked to Mato. She had a blank stare to her hands folded up on her lap. "Mato… what are you going to do?" asked Rin.

Mato's mom's eyes went wide. There was no 'come with me' or 'stay with them for all I care', just a question.

"I'm gonna figure that out. Alone." said Mato, walking out onto the porch. She was thinking about what her decision would be.

Give up her family, or give up Rin. She wasn't anywhere close to either choice. She loved Rin, sure. But this was her family. What would she do without them? Who would walk her down the aisle at her wedding, if it even happened?

Hiro and his friend's, Mia, Kouta, and Shoko showed up. "Big Sis? Why are you out on the porch? Come inside." said Hiro.

"What am I going to do, Hiro?" asked Mato. "What? What're you talking about?" asked Hiro.

"Did something happen with your boyfriend?" asked Mia. "Fiancé. And yeah. Dad threatened to disown me if I married him." said Mato.

"That's harsh." said Kouta. "Why would he do something like that?" asked Shoko. "Is this because Rin isn't a normal human?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah." said Mato. "Not a normal human?" asked Kouta. "We'll fill you in later." said Mia.

"I can see your at a dilemma, love or family? It's a big question looming over your head." said Shoko, sitting down beside her.

"What do you think, Hiro?" asked Mato. "I actually think you should go with him." said Hiro, earning him a chorus of shocked words from his friend's.

"You can always have another family if you go with Rin. But if you stay with us, you'll probably never find another Rin." said Hiro.

"You say that as if I can just give you guys up easily!" Mato snapped. "You told us that this Rin dude's your fiancé, one of the vows is as long as you both shall live. You got engaged willing to take that vow." said Mia.

"For once, I'm with Mia on this one. If you break off the engagement, your fiancé's heart will be broken. Are you willing to be the one who probably makes him grow old grumpy and alone?" asked Kouta.

"One more thing, even if Mom and Dad disown you as their daughter, I won't disown you as my sister." said Hiro. Mato smiled.

"Thank you Hiro." said Mato. She as she went inside to tell the crowd inside what her decision was Shoko turned to Hiro.

"Why did you encourage her like that?" asked Shoko. "A few years ago, my klutz of a sister fell down some stairs and went into a coma for three weeks. The whole time, Rin was there, holding her hand. I asked him why he never left, he told me it was because he didn't want her to wake up alone." said Hiro.

"I see." said Shoko. Some shouting was heard from inside, Mato and Rin emerged from the house. Mato plastered on a smile that was clearly fake for Hiro, Kouta, Mia, and Shoko.

But once Rin took her to his home, the monastery, she started crying. Not very loudly, but loud enough to alert the others who lived there.

"Rin?! What's going on? Who's crying?" asked Yukio. "I'll tell you later, could you just leave us alone for a while?" asked Rin.

"I'll tell Maruta and the others not to worry." said Yukio, walking out.

This leads us to our current situation. Rin noticed the ring box on his dresser. He got it and slipped the ring on Mato's finger. He wouldn't realize until morning that it was on the wrong finger, but I digress.

As he pushed stray hair out of her face, he only had one thought. He didn't want her to cry like that ever again. And he wouldn't let her.

I feel like this is a totally pointless chapter. At least I can make more comic relief from this. Don't worry, you'll get your plot soon enough. I may or may not pull what I call an Urobuchi on you guys, but if I did people may be mad. By mad I mean furious. But if I do pull an Urobuchi there will be multiple so brace yourselves. I also may or may not write a Yukio x Madoka story, and it will probably intertwine with this one. BTW good luck with keeping any New Years resolutions, because I'm doing terrible and it's frustrating.

P.S: BRSxANE, I am so sorry but I've been trying to go the Clannad route where everything regarding affections aside from holding hands and such happens off screen. I'll probably tell the story of the time Mato and Rin got kicked out of a place I've yet to figure out. 


	11. Chapter 11

It had been around a year since Mato Kuroi became Mato Okumura. She and Rin were very happy, sure her family aside from Hiro didn't acknowledge her as family, but she had Rin and Yukio, Madoka too.

She wanted to start one too. Her very own family with Rin. She had seen him interact with young children and he really liked them, but to stay on the safe side, she didn't bring having them up.

One day she became very sick. She figured it was the stomach flu, and it'd pass in a few days. But days became weeks and she finally decided to see a doctor.

"Mato, sorry I can't go with you. I have to go on a big mission." said Rin. "Well, it's okay. I'll text you the verdict." said Mato.

Rin dropped her off at the clinic and after around six hours of waiting, she went to see the doctor, and now, she had the verdict.

"Congratulations Mrs. Okumura, you're pregnant." said the doctor. Mato was happy, she was indescribably happy.

They let her go and she decided to tell Rin with a bit of whimsy. She texted him 'So, Rin. Which would you prefer? Papa or Daddy?'.

He didn't answer. Instead he took longer than he should have coming to get her. She began worrying if he didn't want to be a dad. If he didn't, what would happen to their marriage? What would happen to their baby?

Mato shuddered, she didn't even want to think about that.

Just when she was about to call him to come and get her already, Rin pulled over to the curb where she was standing.

He held out two things. A stuffed bear, and a small yellow blanket. His poker face broke and he began grinning. He pulled Mato into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so excited! I'm gonna be a daddy!" Rin cheered. "I guess you pick Daddy." said Mato.

For the next six months, Rin took good care of Mato. She was now ruling with an iron fist, a reign of terror. Today Rin was out on a mission about a demon train.

"Mato, they're calling me up on an important mission. Sorry, but I have to go." said Rin. "Go then. Go save the world again." said Mato.

Rin was working with Arthur Auguste Angel, who still looked like a on a big one. He was acting suspicious too, starting up small talk.

"So I hear you're having a child. Congratulations. said Arthur. "Yeah, thanks. You've been acting weird lately." said Rin.

"Oh am I? I do recall if your child is born a demon, he or she will have his or her powers sealed. And if that seal breaks, and no one can make more negotiations, the child will be executed. Aren't I right?" asked Arthur.

"Where are you going with this?" asked Rin. "I'd say watch your back. There are many people who have a grudge against your father, and have no problem taking it out on you. I only wonder what will happen to your child, if you were to disappear." said Arthur, walking off to brief the other exorcists.

'I can't disappear. If I do, then Mato will cry. I promised that I'd never let her cry anymore.' Rin thought. His mind flashed to her waterworks after she was disowned. She cried for hours even after her tears ran out.

He would never let her cry like that ever again.

"Our objective is to do away with the demon train, I myself will handle the first car. Okumura and Sakai will take care of the second one…" Arthur went on and Rin looked to Sakai.

He was a newbie with a bowl haircut. Rin just hoped he was good at his job. Once they started, they worked like clockwork, working to disconnect the main car from the rest of them.

"So, Okumura! You have a wife, right, and a kid on the way, right?" asked Sakai. "Yeah? What's it to ya?" asked Rin.

"It's too bad. You'll never get a chance to meet your child." said Sakai. "What the-" Rin was cut off by being shoved onto the main car and knocked unconscious.

"Sakai!? What are you doing?!" Arthur yelled. But, Sakai pulled him onto the second car, unhitching the main car from them in the process, sending Rin speeding off to Gehenna.

Rin managed to be barely conscious for a while, and knew he was trapped.

"No… I can't… she'll cry… I can't let her cry… I can't let her cry." Rin chocked before losing his consciousness. And with that, he fell off the train.

By the time Rin was there, Mato was told about what happened. She was brokenhearted and cried herself to sleep.

Someone went over to find him. His eyes were wide and the lollipop in his mouth fell out.

"… Little brother?"

Here's your plot. I'll make it up to you I swear! Am I sensing a pattern here…? In other news I feel like the quality of my chapters is diminishing (meaning I've been less and less proud of them) so this story probably won't last much longer. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Yomi. I need help. Please." said Mato. "I'm ten thousand feet above Russia, what do you want me to do?" asked Yomi.

"I'm hungry and my head hurts when I stand." said Mato. "You really need to see a doctor about that, Mato. You're pregnant and you're so sick that you can barely take care of yourself." said Yomi.

"No, no doctors, it's a long story, not seeing any doctors. Nope." said Mato. "Look, I've called Shima in advance he's on his way now, he'll take care of you until Yukio and Madoka get back from the US, okay?" said Yomi.

"Ugh. Why… why did they have to go…? It was so much easier when my own personal doctor and nurse were in the country." said Mato.

"Look, it's only three months longer, just put up with Shima, will you?" asked Yomi. "Fine. But in three months I won't be pregnant anymore." Mato pouted.

"Good, that will save time for them. They won't have to deal with you. Oh, we're stopping over in Moscow. I'm gonna hang up. You take care of yourself." said Yomi.

"I can't." Mato deadpanned. She hung up. She really did need to see a doctor, but if she knew what their demon cat Kuro was saying, going to the doctor was a no-go.

"Mato. It's me, Shima! I'm coming in." said Shima, entering the apartment. After a year, Shima let his hair outgrow his dye. "Don't talk so loud, I have a migraine." said Mato.

"Sorry. I heard that you were craving soup so I brought some with me." said Shima, handing the thermos to Mato.

"Your apartment's a total mess." said Shima. "Well, Rin was the one who did the cleaning. But he's gone so…" said Mato.

"Hey, if it makes you sad, you don't have to talk about him. Rin said he hated seeing you cry." said Shima. They sat in silence while Mato drank the soup.

"You need to see a doctor, Mato." said Shima. "No." Mato pouted.

"Listen to me, just think about what you're doing. You're health is clearly doing down the drain. Think of your kid. You were fine with Madoka and Yukio so what's different?" asked Shima.

"They know about Rin." said Mato. "And?" asked Shima. Mato slapped her forehead, which she immediately regretted doing since it made her head pains even worse.

"I know what Kuro's saying. He's a demon cat." said Mato. "…So you're a demon!?" Shima yelled. "Shut up. And I'm not a demon." said Mato.

"Then how can you hear Kuro?" asked Shima. "The kid is probably part-demon." said Mato.

"Oh." said Shima. "Now do you see my problem?" asked Mato. "I see. So you could only trust those two because they knew that Rin was a demon." said Shima.

"Yeah." said Mato. "Everyone's been talking for a while. We figured that if you kept refusing to go to the hospital, maybe you should come to Kyoto and let the exorcists there take care of you. They all know about Rin, and they know how to seal any demonic powers your kid might have." said Shima.

"But… if Rin does manage to come back home from Gehenna, then I won't be here." said Mato. "Then tell the landlord to tell Rin where you are when he gets back. And you only have to stay until either you're better, or Yukio and Madoka or Rin come home." said Shima.

"Fine." said Mato.

Meanwhile.

Rin hadn't been so happy this past month. He was pissed actually. He apparently owed Amaimon, who found him and dragged him 'home'.

Rin was stuck, Amaimon wasn't telling him how to get out (hell, no one was), and his cell phone was busted. So although he got a signal in Gehenna (somehow), he couldn't call Mato and see how she was.

Amaimon spent an unhealthy amount of time asking Rin questions about his life before being dragged down. He would often answer in one word answers.

"So, little brother. What was the name you picked for a boy?" asked Amaimon.

"Daisuke." said Rin.

"What about for a girl. C'mon, tell me." said Amaimon.

"We fought. I wanted Hiyori. Mato wanted Shina." said Rin.

"More than one word. That's good." said Amaimon. "I'd be a better father than you." said Rin.

"I'm not planning on doing that. But I'll keep that in mind." said Amaimon. "Why won't you let me go?" asked Rin.

"I don't want you to, that's why. You aren't very grateful, I am hiding you from him, you'd never get to leave if he found you." said Amaimon.

"Just let me go. Just let me go back to them." said Rin. "Too bad, little brother, I never had a younger brother. So now we can do fun brotherly things." said Amaimon.

"Yippee." said Rin, sarcastically.

At some point in time later while Rin was having a tea party (in a frilly pink dress, mind you)

"Morning, Mato!" Kagari chirped. "What happened?" asked Mato. "You gave birth." said Kagari.

"I did? What happened?" asked Mato. "You went into labor, and then you passed out, but then you woke up, and then you passed out, and then you gave birth, and then you passed out again. And we heard something about chicken wings, were you dreaming about those?" asked Kagari.

"Where's my baby?" asked Mato. "She's with her Uncle Yukio and Auntie Madoka. They just got back from the US." said Kagari. "She?" asked Mato.

"Yeah! It's a girl! Sadly she's part-demon, so she's all sealed up. But the good news is, Yomi's flying in from Germany to see you two. Also, your fever broke. Yukio said it was all stress, who'd of thunk it?" Kagari giggled.

"Can I have her?" asked Mato. "Yeah sure." said Kagari, running off to bring her in. Kagari brought her in.

She had a blank stare at Mato, and started moving her hand to slap Mato's cheek, but what struck Mato the most was how she looked. Navy hair, blue eyes, and Rin's smile as she laughed.

She looked just like an itty bitty baby girl version of Rin.

"Hiyori. Rin wanted to call her Hiyori." said Mato. "Then Hiyori it is." said Kagari. Suddenly cries were heard.

"Sorry, Mato. Duty calls. More accurately Mizumi." said Kagari. "Okay." said Mato. Kagari walked away to comfort the crying child.

When Kagari left the room, Mato began to cry. "He would have loved you. Your daddy would've loved you so much." she sobbed.

Hiyori began crying with her. Mato wiped her years away. "Well, I need to not cry anymore. I'll make sure of it. We'll be fine on our own. I just wish your daddy could've met you." said Mato.

Asdfghjkl Domestics! I'm drowning in a sea of domestics! Ick! Sorry, Name, your guess is as good as mine. I actually don't have a PSP, so I can't play the game. So, as a result of my having no freaking clue, I can't help you there, sorry. So it's probably gonna have, I dunno, one more chapter? It's coming to a close fairly soon. 


	13. Chapter 13

Now, little brother. We're going to Assiah to visit big brother." said Amaimon.

"Finally! It's been a full six months! I can finally leave!" Rin cheered. "No. You're gonna look after Behemoth while we visit big brother." Amaimon deadpanned.

However, being dense as hell, Amaimon didn't notice the obvious wheels turning in Rin's head. He was now inventing a master strategic manner on how to escape.

Just kidding, he was getting out by force.

Before they were out, Amaimon asked a question, shoved a rag in Rin's face, and dragged him to Assiah. What was the question?

"Hey, little brother, does this smell like chloroform to you?"

That is the question.

Mephisto stared in awe as Behemoth walked in with Rin passed out on his back.

"I was about to go looking for him. Thank you for brining him home" said Mephisto. "I found him six months ago, big brother." said Amaimon.

Mephisto twitched. "Six months…? I was dealing with mountains and mountains of paperwork over his disappearance and you've had him for six months?!" Mephisto squeaked.

"Yes. Do I have to leave him here?" asked Amaimon. "Yes you have to leave him here!" Mephisto yelled.

"Okay…" Amaimon pouted.

Meanwhile, Mato and Hiyori were going home. Yukio and Madoka were accompanying her, although they were in different seats.

Everything was peaceful, you could practically hear morning mood being played in the background by a flute. And then… crying. Again.

Mato cursed not being able to have plane tickets. Half an hour for that flight but on a train? Nope! Hours to get from Kyoto back to Tokyo by train. This was going to suck. She had tried everything, but Hiyori wouldn't stop crying.

"Maybe she just wants attention." Yukio suggested. Mato twitched. "Mommy is now very irritated." Mato growled. Now she started laughing.

"Geez, Yori. You just come up with more and more ways to be ridiculous, huh?" said Mato. "Yori?" asked Yukio.

"It's a nickname for Hiyori." said Mato. "I see." said Yukio. He was about to say more, but his phone went off.

"Hello, Dr. Okumura speaking." said Yukio. "Huh? My brother?! He's back?" Yukio repeated.

Mato whipped her head over to see Yukio on the phone. "Yes. Yes, his wife's right here. It's a call from Sir Pheles. He said that Rin is back." said Yukio, handing her the phone.

"Rin?" asked Mato. "Unconscious. Apparently there's chloroform in his system. But if you get off at the next stop, you should be able to make it by the time he wakes up." said Mephisto.

"Got it." said Mato. Hanging up and giving the phone back to Yukio, who then went off to tell Madoka. Finally. After being separated for six months, she would be with Rin again

Hiyori seemed to sense her happiness and exploded into giggles. When they got there, Rin was awake.

"Mato!" Rin cheered, running over, he was about to envelop her in a bone-crushing hug, but noticed Hiyori in her arms.

"Is that…?" asked Rin. "It's a girl, since I pretty much thought you were dead, I called her Hiyori, but I like calling her Yori for short." said Mato.

"Ha! I picked the name! Yes!" Rin cheered, fistpumping upwards. Mato, although under any circumstances would get mad, laughed along with him.

He was home, that was all that mattered.

Many years later

"Mommy! Mommy! Is Yori coming home now?" asked Shina. The little girl had her mother's black hair and, like her mother, loved putting it in pigtails.

"Not for a few more minutes, Shina." said Mato. "But Mommy! Yori's been away at school forever!" Shina pouted.

Mato laughed, the six-year-old had boundless energy, and with her big sister at boarding school, she only had her big brother to play with.

And trust me, Daisuke didn't appreciate being Shina's new plaything. He also had black hair that Shina loved to put in ponytails and little braids, which was also terrible since she inherited Rin's strength.

"I really hope she gets back soon, there's only so much dress up a guy can take." said Daisuke. He was fourteen, about two years younger than Hiyori.

"Well, wait no longer! I'm back!" Hiyori cheered, bursting in through the door. Her long, navy hair was half-up in pigtails, she was sixteen, so Rin constantly worried about her.

"Yori! Yori! You've been at school forever!" Shina cheered. Rin came running over. "You didn't bring any boyfriends, did you?" asked Rin.

"No. Still single. Aunt Madoka and Uncle Yukio are coming, right?" said Hiyori. "Yeah, with Kanade, what's wrong?" asked Mato.

"No nothing, Kana just forgot something at the dorms and Ako found it so she gave it to me to give back to her." said Hiyori, getting back to reconnecting with her younger siblings.

Rin and Mato smiled. After all these years, they were happy to have accidentally rammed into each other on the first day of school.

Aaand that's the end. Thank you people for your support! I'll probably write more stories for this, at some point, after exams. But after I do a Yukio x Madoka story. Am I seriously the only one who ships that? Oh well. But as for this ship I shall continue to ship it like Nepeta. Homestuck reference for those who don't get it. 


End file.
